


boy, i'm tryna meet your [daughter] on a sunday

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just like??? chensoo trying to make their daughters get along i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: the hardest part of dating each other is their daughters.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	boy, i'm tryna meet your [daughter] on a sunday

**Author's Note:**

> happy kyungsoo freedom day!!  
> so this fic... was pulled from one of my few tinysparks drafts and it was originally written for chanchen, during the time jump??? theme??? or something?? idk anyways
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this short gem!! <3
> 
> p.s. also the word count is coincidentally someone's birthday... (sort of) ;)

“She says I can’t date you.”

“Mine too,” Kyungsoo sighs, “But I’m not about to let 8-year-olds dictate my dating life. You?”

“Me too,” Jongdae pouts, and it hurts his boyfriend’s heart to see them, so Kyungsoo wraps his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him close. “It’s going to be fine. They’ll get along eventually, right?”

* * *

Kyungsoo and Jongdae watch on as they watch both their kids screaming their tiny lungs out at each other, wondering what was going on.

“I _know_ you stole my butterfly diary!”

“I. Did. Not. Why do you always blame _me_ when you’re stupid enough to lose your pen!”

“Alright~” Jongdae buts in, pulling his daughter away from Kyungsoo’s before it gets physical or aggressive. He glares at his child in warning, while he vaguely hears Kyungsoo chastising his daughter for her language.

What they thought would be a very nice brunch, turned out to be a screaming match. 

Jongdae smiles at the other two, “You go to Sunshine Elementary School too?” 

“Yeah...” Kyungsoo smiles back, holding his daughter back. There goes their first meeting. 

* * *

The first time Jongdae sees Kyungsoo was at a club; both there for different parties but bored to death as they seemingly wander off their respective parties and to each other. Jongdae had hit him with the worst pick-up line: _**I must be dancing with the devil, because you’re hot as hell.**_

And maybe Kyungsoo was a little tipsy, for he found it _hilarious_ , and they danced (grinded) together for a bit before retreating to the bar. They flirted the entire way, Jongdae realises, even if he had forgotten what was said, and by the end of the night, they were making out in the back of Kyungsoo’s car before Jongdae finally sobers up and says, “I have to go home.”

It’s embarrassing really, sounding like he had a curfew given by his parents to abide by. But in reality, he just has a kid looking for him at 7 in the morning, and now it’s currently… 3am. Fuck. 

“Um... me too. But it’s been nice?” Kyungsoo clears his throat, “Would you like to… exchange numbers?”

* * *

“Hey, Jiyeon?” Said child looks at her dad and tilts her head, almost asking, ‘What is it?’ 

“What if I told you that I’m dating someone?”

“Dating? Like mom with Uncle Wooyoung? Where they kiss and stuff?”

“Yeah… that.” He makes a mental note to ask her mother about this.

“Who are you kissing?”

“Um, I met a guy named Kyungsoo. He’s really handsome, and really nice.”

“Oh, is he tall?"

"We're the same height."

She looks at her father up and down, "Means you're both short then."

“Thanks, Yeonnie. I really appreciate that.” His daughter just shrugged and said, “If you’re happy, I’m happy.” Aw, Jongdae’s touched, he really is.

“And when did my daughter get so sweet?” He pinches her cheek.

“I heard it from some show,” Jiyeon shrugs, “It was really gross so I switched it off after that.” Oh well.

* * *

Jongdae finds Kyungsoo very easy and fun to talk to, and soon after, they went on their first date. He then finds the younger very awkwardly honest.

“I’m a dad. I’ve got an 8-year-old daughter at home. Her name’s Jaein. Yeah, just thought to get that out of the way.” They barely even sat down at their table.

Jongdae only laughs, much to Kyungsoo’s confusion, only for the former to reply, “I’ve got an 8-year-old at home too. Jiyeon.”

“Are you… are you mocking me? It’s not funny," he frowns.

“I’m not! I’m co-parenting with my ex-girlfriend. You?”

“Oh. You really have a daughter too?”

Jongdae nodded his head, “If this goes well, you can meet her and see for yourself.”

Kyungsoo smiles, and looks evidently more relaxed, “Single dad.”

“Well then, this makes things easier for us, don’t they?” 

Jongdae really wanted this to work out.

And it did, very well actually for the next 4 months. Until they decide to let their daughters meet, and then, chaos ensues.

* * *

With both parents on edge during the entire first meeting, it led the brunch to be cut short and them saying their goodbyes sooner than expected.

“Hey, baby. What’s going on with you and Jaein?” Jongdae asks as soon as he gets into the car.

“She’s so annoying! She is always _so_ loud in class, and she steals stuff!”

“Now, that’s not very nice is it? Are you sure she stole it?”

“I saw her near my table last week! And then my diary was gone!!”

“I’ll talk to her father about that, alright? Don’t accuse people carelessly now.”

“Why must you date Jaein’s dad of all people?” Jiyeon huffed, “So many other guys and you picked the worst one.”

“Hey now, I happen to _really_ like Jaein’s dad. He’s not a bad person.” He sees Jiyeon pout from his rear view mirror and continues, “Just because you’re not on good terms with Jaein, doesn’t mean her dad is the same.”

“Whatever,” she crosses her arms, “I hate her. And you can’t date her dad anymore.” Ah, fuck.

* * *

Despite all their hopes and wishes, the girls still did not get along; even when they were both flower girls at their fathers’ wedding a year later. They were currently mocking each other’s flower crowns, which they made themselves, while their fathers were busy adjusting each other's suits.

“Girls, we’re not going to care if one of you spends the rest of the wedding with a damaged crown or none at all,” Kyungsoo warns them before giving Jongdae a kiss on the lips. “Washroom.”

“Can I join?” Jongdae wiggles his brows as his husband-to-be rolls his eyes, “Not in front of the girls.”

What Kyungsoo doesn’t know is Jongdae begging for the girls to get along for _one_ day, so everyone can be happy, and after much reluctance, they agreed.

No one brings up the girls sleeping on the same bed at the end of the night, curling into each other as their fathers look at them with so much love and fondness.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen) or leave me [questions](https://curiouscat.me/sunnysidechen)!


End file.
